Pious Augustus/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hellboy (Comics), Lucy, Grendel, Jason Vorhees, Zombies (Romero), and Jack Torrance (by Oshbosh) A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who.' It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Expert's Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) (by SPARTAN 119) The dark lord Ganondorf walked into a large chamber in a temple of another world. This world too had three deities, each symbolized by a color... red, green, and blue (note the colors of the goddesses in Zelda and the Ancients in Eternal Darkness). Each of these deities had their own essence, hidden somewhere in the world, one hidden this temple. With the essences of the Ancients and the Triforce in his grasp, he would be unstoppable. Suddenly, Pious Augustus teleported into the chamber, staff in hand. "You seek something that is not yours", Pious said, "Leave this place, or face the wrath of Chattur'gha!" "You think you can face me, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I am Great Ganondorf, ruler of Hyrule, and soon, the world!", Ganondorf said, before summoning a ball of energy from his hand and throwing at Pious. As the energy ball neared him, Pious teleported away. Seconds later, Ganondorf heard a disembodied voice speak behind him. "Anterbok, Redgormor, Chattur'gha", the disembodied voice said as Pious cast his magickal attack spell, unleashing a lighting-like bolt of energy. Ganondorf shouted in pain as the bolt struck him, but he quickly recovered, jumping up into the air and hovering off the ground. Ganondorf summoned a barrage of energy balls, which flew in towards Pious. The liche blocked the first few magic attack, knocking them away with his staff, but several more attacks struck Pious, exploding and knocking him against the wall of the chamber. When the smoke cleared, Pious was battered, but still very much able to fight. Pious unleashed another spell, this time summoning several creatures, including two zombies, two bonethieves, two trappers, a horror, a gatekeeper, and a guardian. "Guardian's of Chattur'gha", Pious said, "Kill this intruder!" The army of beasts advanced, only faced by a horde of monsters summoned by Ganondorf. The horror and guardian struck first, both of them firing of a magic attacks, striking down a ReDead and injuring a Moblin. The enraged Moblin tried to charge Pious' creatures with its spear, only to be hit by a blast from a trapper, forcing into the trapper dimension. Meanwhile, the gaze of the remaining ReDead froze a Chattur'gha zombie in place, before a Stalfos lunged at, slicing apart with several swings of its sword, and then, for good measure, thursting its blade into the downed monster. A bonethief tried to lunge at the Stalfos, but it blocked with its shield and then swung its sword, slicing of the monster's head. Unfortunately for the Stalfos, both it and its fellow were reduced to a mass of bones by the blast of magic from the Gatekeeper. The bonethief lunged at one of two surviving Moblins, cutting into the creature's head with its sword-like claws. The bonethief burrowed inside, putting the Moblin under its complete control. The bonetheif-controlled Moblin impaled its fellow on its spear, killing the it instantly, before pulling out its spear and impaling Ganondorf's last surviving monster, a ReDead, through the head, slaying the zombie. Furiously, Ganondorf transformed into a massive monster about 30 feet tall, so large he touched the roof of the ceiling, with a vaguely humanoid body and a boar-like head, armed with two massive swords. Ganon swung his twin blades, slicing a Chattur'gha zombie and clean in half, before chopping all three heads off the horror in one deadly swing. The monster that was Ganondorf hacked through the rest of Pious' minions, before striking the liche himself, launching him across the room and slamming him against the walls. Pious got up, and drew his Colt 1911, casting a enchant item spell on the weapon. The gun now glowed red, as Pious took aim and emptied the magazine into Ganon. Each bullet impacted with a flash of red light, as magick coursed through Ganon's body like electricity, causing the evil king to be temporarily immobilized by pain. Pious then cast yet another spell, the disembodied voice of Chattur'gha saying the names of the runes: "Nethlek, Redgormor, Chattur'gha"- the dispel magick spell. Instantly, Ganondorf was transformed back into his human form. Pious walked forwards, staff in hand, towards his downed adversary. "Did you think I would fall so easily?!", Ganondorf said angrily, drawing and swinging the Sword of the Sages in one fluid motion. The blow knocked the staff out of Pious' hand. Pious evaded Ganondorf's next strike and drew the gladius he had used almost a millenium ago as a Roman Centurion. Pious blocked Ganondorf's next strike. Ganondorf stepped backwards, before attempting a thrusting attack. When the blade was about the hit Pious, however, he was gone- he had teleported away. Pious cast yet another enchant item spell, causing his sword the glow with the power of Chattur'gha. Pious lunged at Ganondorf, and plunged the blade into his chest before he could do anything. Ganondorf fell to his knees, coughing up blood, as Pious said, "Fool.... the darkness shall be.... ETERNAL!", as the dark lord of Hyrule breathed his last. WINNER: Pious Augustus Expert's Opinion Pious won this battle because of his more versatile array of magic spells. His greater use of summoned minions, as well as a his thousand years of combat experience and greater tactical abilities also contributed to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage